Prior art U.S. Pat. No. 4,104,664 issued Aug. 1, 1978 discloses a camera in which a film advancing slide normally covers the housing of the camera. The slide is manually movable relative to the housing in forward and reverse directions, between a pulled-out extended position projecting from the housing to uncover the housing and a pushed-in retracted position against the housing to re-cover the housing. A take-up wheel in the housing is connectable to a film roll and, when connected, is drivingly rotated to wind successive exposed film frames onto the film roll following each exposure. A transmission and a one-way coupling are positioned between the slide and the take-up wheel to drivingly rotate the take-up wheel only when the slide is manually moved in the forward direction from the pushed-in position to the pulled-out position. Return of the slide in the reverse direction to its pushed-in position leaves the take-up wheel stationary.
As the exposed film frames are wound onto the film roll, the film roll incrementally increases in diameter. Thus, the film roll will not have to be rotated as much to take up a film frame later as compared to earlier when the film roll has only a few frames wound onto it. Since the take-up wheel is not drivingly rotated when the slide is returned to its pushed-in position, travel of the slide to its pulled-out position must be lengthy enough to wind a film frame onto the film roll earlier when the film roll is substantially empty and its diameter is relatively small. This significantly adds to the size of the camera.